prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
NXT Takeover
NXT TakeOver was a professional wrestling 2-hour special pay-per-view event produced by WWE and is the 224th episode of NXT. It took place on May 29, 2014, at the Full Sail University in Tampa, Florida. Summary What better way is there to kick off NXT Takeover than with an all-out party? The live special event featuring the future of WWE began with Adam Rose and a gaggle of Rosebuds emerging from The Exotic Express for Rose's bout with notorious party-pooper Camacho. While Rose's antics got inside Camacho's head early in the bout, the streetwise thug quickly put an end to them with a hard forearm to the jaw. Though the NXT Universe was willing him on, Rose struggled as Camacho worked him over with a series of submission holds. Rose found an opening when Camacho ducked too early on an attempted back body drop, leaving the party animal plenty of room to deck the thug with a big right hand and land a devastating spinebuster. It wasn't long before Rose put an end to things with The Party Foul to earn the victory and make sure the party continued into the night. The new duo of Kalisto & El Local set out to use their speed and high-flying lucha libre skill to throw off The Ascension and walk out of Takeover with the NXT Tag Team Championships. It would not be that easy for the masked marvels. Before they could take flight, Konnor and Viktor clobbered them with a pair of forearms that put The Ascension back in control. Konnor and Viktor took turns demolishing Kalisto, overpowering the smaller luchador while cutting the ring in half to prevent him from reaching his partner. Kalisto showed signs of life by taking Viktor out with a headscissors before finally reaching his partner. El Local sprung into action, hitting Viktor with a springboard moonsault. The masked duo looked to be in control until a clothesline out of nowhere from Viktor left El Local in perfect position for The Fall of Man, ensuring that The Ascension's record-breaking reign as champions would continue beyond Takeover. At NXT Takeover, Sami Zayn's obsession with becoming NXT Champion intersected with Tyler Breeze's obsession with, well ... himself, with the two clashing to become No. 1 Contender to the NXT Title. At first, it seemed as though Zayn would be well on his way to clashing with the champion, until Prince Pretty knocked him off the top rope, sending him crashing to the arena floor. Breeze pounced on Zayn, pummeling the highly touted Superstar and preventing him from leaving the ground. Zayn was able to toss the smaller Breeze off of him and send him over the ropes, leaving him prone for a springboard moonsault to the floor that wowed the WWE Universe. Zayn nearly had the bout won with a crossbody off the ropes, but the self-proclaimed “Selfie King” kicked out. A Blue Thunder Bomb was not enough put the tenacious Breeze away either, frustrating Zayn. Breeze came close to winning himself after a tornado DDT and yanking Zayn off the ropes into a powerbomb, but the phenomenal French-Canadian would not go away without a fight. Prince Pretty showed his vexation, unleashing a flurry of punches in the corner. Breeze and Zayn had the NXT Universe on their feet throughout their bout, every move looking like it could end the match. Both men threw everything they had at each other, including Zayn unleashing an unbelievable suplex into a powerbomb, which still wasn't enough to put Breeze away. In the end, it was a dirty tactic that ended the match. Zayn charged into the corner, looking to take Prince Pretty out with the Helluva Kick, but Breeze blocked the charge with a low blow. The “Selfie King” pounced on the opening and hit the Beauty Shot to earn an opportunity to challenge for the NXT Championship. Mojo Rawley may always be hyped, but his boundless energy was not enough to stop the brute force of Rusev. As Lana touted Rusev's Russian superiority, Rawley interrupted the proceedings waving the Stars & Stripes, vowing to stop Rusev with some good, old-fashioned patriotism. Unfortunately, Rawley ran headlong into the ring and straight into a devastating kick from Rusev. The Super Athlete steamrolled Mojo before locking on the Accolade twice, ensuring that Russia reigned supreme at Takeover. The Finals of the NXT Women's Championship Tournament was a family affair, with WWE Hall of Famers Bret “Hit Man” Hart and Ric Flair watching as Natalya and Charlotte clashed over the vacant title. Natalya used her wrestling experience to dictate the pace of the match after the opening bell, but the rookie Charlotte showed a willingness to go hold for hold with the third-generation Diva. Charlotte used her elite athleticism to wriggle free from Natalya's hold and take control of the bout herself. The WWE Universe watched intensely as the two Divas put on a mat wrestling clinic. Though she remained calm throughout the bout, Charlotte quickly scrambled out of the ring before Natalya could lock on a cross armbreaker. With her father, 16-time World Champion Ric Flair, watching on, Charlotte unleashed a chop he could be proud of, stunning the Hart Dungeon graduate. Charlotte worked over Natalya with a figure-four headlock, but got a little too cocky afterwards. The second-generation Diva climbed to the top, looking to hit a moonsault, but left Natalya enough time to move out of the way. Natalya quickly ensnared Charlotte in the Sharpshooter, but her foe had enough wherewithal to reverse the hold into the Figure Four Leg Lock. The struggle to escape the hold led Charlotte to tumble out of the ring with the hold still on, wrenching harder on Natalya's knee. Charlotte rubbed a little salt in the wound, putting Natalya in the Sharpshooter. Though Natalya escaped her own submission hold, Charlotte stayed on the offensive, hitting Bow Down to the Queen to win the NXT Women's Championship! Before this match, Tyson Kidd made it clear it was all or nothing for him. On the other hand, NXT Champion Adrian Neville was out to prove that he was able to hang with one of WWE's most talented grapplers. Kidd used the grappling knowledge he learned in the Hart Dungeon to keep The Man That Gravity Forgot grounded in the early moments of the match, but Neville eventually sprang back to his feet and took control himself. The two then showed off their agility before a frustrated Kidd lashed out at Neville, striking him before whipping him hard into the corner. Tyson Kidd gave Neville no room to move, staying on the NXT Champion with strikes and holds before tossing him to the arena floor and diving onto Neville. The two speedy Superstars, thinking the same thing, collided mid-air while trying to attack each other. Neville regained his composure and landed a big forearm to set up a series of dizzying kicks, capped off with a huge running dropkick in the corner. Just as Neville was building up a head of steam, Kidd slowed him right back down with a well-placed kick to the head. The last Hart Dungeon graduate eyed the championship as he tried to powerbomb Neville from the top rope, but the unbelievable agile Neville landed on his feet and caught Kidd with a powerbomb of his own! The two Superstars exchanged suplex attempts, but instead ended up tumbling over the ropes and crashing to the arena floor. The two men came within seconds of being counted out, but scrambled back into the ring at the last second. Kidd pounced on the attack, locking on the Dungeon Lock, almost causing the champion to pass out. Neville refused to relent and rebounded to hit Kidd with a huracanrana off the top rop before landing his breathtaking signature move, the Red Arrow, to retain the NXT Championship and show the world what the next generation of Superstars is truly made of. Perhaps seeing his golden opportunity fly out the window, Tyson Kidd refused to shake hands with Neville after the bout. Though Kidd's show of poor sportsmanship disappointed him, there was no stopping the champion from celebrating an extremely hard-fought victory. Results ; ; *Adam Rose defeated Camacho (5:10) *The Ascension (Konnor and Viktor) © defeated Elocal and Kalisto to retain the NXT Tag Team Championship (6:19) *Tyler Breeze defeated Sami Zayn in a WWE NXT Title #1 Contendership Match (15:55) *Charlotte (w/ Ric Flair) defeated Natalya (w/ Bret Hart) in the NXT Women's Championship Tournament Final to win the vacant NXT Women's Championship (16:50) *Adrian Neville © defeated Tyson Kidd to retain the NXT Championship (20:56) Other on-screen talent See also *List of NXT pay-per-view events External links * NXT Takeover at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT Takeover Pre-Show on WWE Network * NXT Takeover on WWE Network * NXT Takeover Fallout on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:2014 events Category:NXT Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:NXT Takeover